


Modern Twist

by Kerrikat19



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Casual Sex, Drugs, Eating out, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Hurt, Sadness, Sex, Smut, emmotion, sex in van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrikat19/pseuds/Kerrikat19
Summary: (Set with a modern tone)The gang go to a big bonfire, Shaggy sees Daphne upset and tries cheering her up... but when one thing leads to another, things get out of hand.Hope you like
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Modern Twist

The fire fest was incredible, the gang had time at the beginning to enjoy the fire shows and hot food and now we're just chilling on the top of their van watching the fireworks around the giant bomb fire.   
Shaggy had been enjoying the view, especially with the pot he was currently smoking. He suddenly noticed that it was only himself, his dog Scooby and good friend Velma sitting in the van.   
"Hey Vel, where's Daph and Fred? weren't they here a second ago?" Shaggy asked looking around.   
"Maybe if you did kill your brain cells with drugs you'd know" Velma stated with a cocky grin, shaggy just blew smoke in her face causing her to cough and give him a playful shove.   
"Seriously though"   
"Fred was chilling with some group and Daphne went to go find him last time I saw her" Velma answered turning her gaze back to the fireworks as Scooby cuddled up next to her.   
"Cool... Hey be right back just gonna get some food" shaggy say slowly sliding off the roof of the van into the grass. He walked to the end of the van where, to his surprise, he saw Daphne sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, her makeup looking smudged.   
"Daphne? You alright?" Shaggy asked. Daphne sniffed quickly trying to wipe her puffy face.   
"Oh h-hey shaggy, yeah I'm fine" she tried to say clearly but her voice was still wobbly. Shaggy had seen Daphne like this before one time and was probably for the same reason.  
"Fred?" Shaggy asked. Daphne went silent for a bit before looking up at Shaggy with more tears in her eyes.   
"I caught him making out with another girl" she sobbed. Shaggy sighed, Daphne and Fred's relationship was always off and on usually because of something Fred did. Shaggy knelt down next to Daphne softly patting her back.  
"Why do I do this Shaggy?" She cried to him.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Why do I keep going for Fred, I always end up somewhere crying"   
"You like him I guess?"   
"Yeah but why?! Why him!? He's got a pretty face but he's oblivious to my feelings and sometimes a jerk!" She growled before taking a deep breath then continued to cry.  
"... Here come with me" shaggy said taking Daphne's hand pulling her back to her feet.   
"What?"  
"I may have something that might help you out of your funk"   
"What is it?"   
"You'll see" he smiled pulling her Daphne into the back of the van. Inside the van were a couple of pillows and a mattress they put there in case they'd stay the night away from home. The two teens took a seat on the mattress while Shaggy pulled out a small plastic from his back camo pocket.   
"This will chill you out"   
"Drugs? Shaggy-"   
"Before you shrug it off, just try, it always helps me when I'm down, the only side effect is feeing really hungry but don't worry... I got us covered" shaggy stated before also pulling out a larger bag of subway sandwiches. Daphne laughed at Shaggy's silliness, he was always the one that made her laugh.   
"Well.... Alright, alright let's give it a go"   
"That's the spirit, here I'll start" he said taking a quick and small puff before holding his breath for a few seconds then let out the smoke in the shape of donuts.   
"Woe"  
"Okay, your go" he said handing Daphne the rolled pot. She stared at it hesitantly before finally breathing it in, her face scrunched up.   
"Just take small puffs" shaggy said before Daphne pulled the rolled right from her mouth.   
"Now, hold it" he said, Daphne did her best but only lasted for a few seconds before she broke out into a coughing fit with the smoke going everywhere. Shaggy just laughed.   
"I d-didn't hold it" Daphne stated mid cough.   
"You're doing well considering this is you first time" both shaggy and Daphne started laughing before Shaggy spoke up.   
"Here will try this" he said gentle taking Daphne's chin so she was facing him closely, she kept giggling at him though.   
"Heheheh come on be serious" Shaggy tried to say but was also giggling.   
"Okay okay, I'm serious"   
"Good" he replied before taking another puff of the weed, holding it for a few seconds before leaning so close to Daphne that their lips were inches part and then he breathed it out into her mouth. Daphne felt warm.   
"Second hand smoke, works like a charm" both started giggling at each other as Shaggy leaned down on the mattress still puffing on the weed.   
"Your right Shaggy, this is making me feel better"   
"Told you"   
"I can't believe I haven't been doing this, I've been to busy trying work things out with Fred"   
"Fuck Fred!"  
"Hahaha yeah fuck Fred!" The two laughed again.   
"Wow... What's in this stuff shaggy?" Daphne asked filling her head all woozy. Shaggy just shrugged before answering.   
"To be honest I don't know, my guy said it was new and can make you last long, what ever that meant?" Shaggy chuckled.   
Daphne's gaze turned to Shaggy laying down, his shirt had raised a little revealing his surprising toned stomach. She felt a little blush appear on her face.   
"You good Daphne?"   
"Y-yeah just feeling warm"   
"Here have some more" Shaggy said holding up the weed. Daphne crawled closer towards Shaggy before sitting on him with her legs either side as she took a puff of the weed. Shaggy was not in his right mind but he still noticed the sudden friendly behaviour Daphne was showing him.   
"You alright Daph?" He asked watching as she puffed the weed and let out the breath of spoke into the air, he could feel his pants get tighter.   
"Just finally having fun since we've been at the this fest"   
"Good to hear" Shaggy added resting his hands under his head. Maybe it was his imagination or just the effects of the drugs but either way there was no way Daphne was getting handsy with him, of all people.   
"How about you?" Daphne asked suddenly brushing her hand along his leg.   
"Yeah, I'm pretty mellow" as he spoke Shaggy's eyes started to close. Daphne could feel Shaggy's hard chest under her, who would have thought that the stoner who constantly ate wound be somewhat ripped and actually attractive. While Shaggy rested, Daphne started to slowly drag her hands up Shaggy's chest lift his top to show off more of him, he had six pack and a tattoo of a sun or something near his V line, Daphne gulped seeing this sudden trail of hair leading to what she could only imagine to be.   
"You okay Daph?" Shaggy asked, eye still closed.   
"Yeah, yeah, I'm f-fine" she responded.   
"Why are you taking off my shirt?" He asked. Daphne quickly retracted her hands from Shaggy after realising she was caught. Shaggy just chuckled before sitting up.   
"It's okay, you just wanted to see the tattoo right?"   
"Uh... Y-yeah that's right"   
"It's cool, look... It's supposed to represent a new day"   
"That's beautiful Shaggy" Daphne said gentle touching the tattoo. Shaggy watched her dainty hands roam once again over his chest, her eyes scanned him with such amazement. No doubt she would've seen Fred naked before and he's probably shredded from playing football, but for some reason seeing Shaggy caused Daphne to go weak in the knees.   
"Careful Daph, what would Fred think?"   
"Fuck Fred" Daphne blurted out before crushing her lips onto Shaggy's. The two's pair of the lips moulded together in a firery passion. Daphne quickly pushed Shaggy down back on the mat before she took the joint from his hand and took a large puff then gentle grabbed Shaggy's chin breathing into his mouth. Shaggy let out a groan.   
"That was hot" he said with a sly chuckle. Daphne just giggled as Shaggy's hands roamed up her side before their lips crashed together once again.   
The two leaned down onto the mattress still lips locked in battle for dominance. Daphne's fingers became in tangled within Shaggy's hair as his hands roamed down her side suddenly gripping and lifting her leg.   
"Hmm your lips are so soft" shaggy moaned before he started to trail kisses along Daphne's neck.   
Suddenly there was a large crashing noise upon the doors of the van. Both Shaggy and Daphne leaped off each other, Shaggy's head hits the roof while Daphne started grooming her hair back into place.   
"Who is it?" Daphne called out.   
"Daphne? It's Fred, we need to talk" Fred said from the other end of the van, Daphne turned her gaze towards Shaggy who just shrugged at her. Finally Daphne opened the van door to reveal Fred with worry on his face.   
"Hear me out"   
"I don't want to hear it"   
"Please Daph, I want to explain... Can we go for a walk?" Fred asked. Daphne was a little hesitant but then answered.  
"Okay" she answered hopping out of the van giving Shaggy one last glance before closing the doors. 

About half an hour passed, Shaggy went for his own little walk to the food truck to get a late night snack but he actually wasn't hungry, all that was running through his mind was the fact that Daphne and Fred were talking about probably fixing their relationship... Again.   
He took a little detour further away from the crowd towards a public playground, Shaggy sat on the swings staring at the sky just being alone with his thoughts. Suddenly a sudden small impact hit in the back of his head defently catching his attention. Once Shaggy had turned around his gaze met Daphne's sorrow eyes.  
"Hey Shaggy" she greeted with a fake smile.   
"Hey Daph... How was you talk with Fred?" He asked but he really didn't want to hear the answer.   
"It was good... I guess... We're going to try and figure out our relationship" she stated. A sudden sick feeling filled Shaggy, he sat there staring at her with confusion, once again Fred and herself have convinced themselves that this relationship will work out if they try hard enough, but in fact it can not and shaggy is the only one who sees it.   
"That's great" he responded without any expression.   
"You think so?"   
"What does it matter what I think?"   
"Shaggy-"   
"I'm just the friend that's all high or eating, right?"   
"Shaggy stop it, that's not true" Daphne quickly said but Shaggy had already stood up from the swing walking off back towards the large bomb fire.   
"Shaggy wait!" Daphne called out quickly following him.   
"Just answer me this, why him?" Shaggy asked spinning around to face Daphne. She stood there awkwardly trying to think of an answer but couldn't.   
"What is it about good Ol' Freddie that makes you like this?"   
"I-I don't know"   
"Seems like an excuse if anything" Shaggy mumbled, suddenly Daphne become more aggravated.   
"What's that's supposed to mean?"   
"Whatever you want it to mean princess"   
"Princess!?" Daphne almost squealed quickly chasing after Shaggy who started to walk further along the other parked cars.   
"I'm just saying, it seems you only date Fred for the drama"   
"I do not! You nothing about me!"   
"I know that you dating Fred gives you the thrill of what's he gonna do to do today and he really does love me bullshit"   
"You're a real jerk you know that!"  
"Maybe you'll like me then, should I make out some other chick to seal the deal" Shaggy stated turning back around to see Daphne's shocked face.   
She then suddenly leaped towards him throwing punches at his arms and chest.   
"You jerk! You asshole! I hate you! I hate you!" She said slowly starting to cry. Shaggy noticed the tears, he leant agents someone else's van while Daphne's punches became less and less violent.   
"Daphne, Daphne" he called her but she was still, now, softy hitting him.   
"Daphne!" He called a finally time causing her to stop hitting him but the tears hair continued. Shaggy realised he had gone too far, it wasn't his intention to make her cry... In fact he didn't know what his intentions were.   
"Why did you say that?" Daphne asked with a sniffle as she rested her head on Shaggy's chest, her hands gripping at his shirt.   
"I-I don't know... I'm sorry" he answered wrapping his arms around Daphne pulling her tighter and closer. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other close made them feel safe and like there was nothing around them.   
"Shaggy?" Daphne finally spoke up with a soft and soothing voice.   
"Yeah?" Shaggy responded.   
"Would you think ill of me if I asked you to... Kiss me?" It went quiet for a little bit before Shaggy suddenly spun around pushing Daphne against the strangers van.   
"Only if you don't think ill of me for saying yes"   
"Deal" Daphne's voice was like silk before she wrapped her arms around Shaggy's neck pulling him close so that their lips were once again connected. The friction could like fire works as their lips brushed along each other as Shaggy suddenly lifted Daphne up into his arms holding her even closer.   
"Mm! Shaggy" she a gasped in delight.   
"Hold that thought" shaggy said turning his head toward the people on fold out chairs facing the faint bomb fire.   
"Like dudes! Can we borrow your van for a bit?" He asked while Daphne shamelessly left trails of sloppy kisses along his neck.   
"Sure bro, go for it" the people responded probably to high to realise what was happening. Shaggy smirked once again facing Daphne before attaching her lips causing her to moan and gasp with bliss as he managed to open the van's slide door and plonked her down inside. The people must've had the same idea as the gang because the back of their van was filled with mattresses, pillows and blankets.   
Shaggy quickly hoped into the van closing it behind him while Daphne took off her shoes and shirt. Shaggy stared gobsmacked at Daphne's purple laced bra.   
"Nice"   
"Well just don't just stare, come here" she said giggling. Shaggy smirked taking off his shirt and throwing it across the van before crashing his lips onto Daphne's for the third time tonight. Daphne too a hold of Shaggy's wrists pulling them towards her breast where he gentle cupped then causing her to moan in be kiss. Soon Shaggy started moving his hands on his own, squeezing, rubbing and even moved under her bra to feel her smooth skin.  
Shaggy trailed his kisses down her neck towards her breast but continued going lower until he reach Daphne's woman hood. Daphne, out of instinct, suddenly gripped at Shaggy's shoulders letting out a gasp.   
"S-shaggy-"   
"It's fine, it'll feel good I promise" he smirked. Daphne hadn't really had Fred go down on her so much, he'd do it maybe once or twice but he wasn't that good she won't lie.   
It wasn't long before Shaggy started going to town on her, his hands gripping on her thigh as they squeezed on his head.   
"Ah! Oh my- oh!" She gasped, her hands reached out intertwining in his locks. Her insides felt like fireworks, her toes curled in the mattress as she arched her back into Shaggy's rough but wet tongue as in stroked her faster and faster.  
"Ah! Shaggy! So good! Ah!" Daphne's voice grew louder gasping for air as Shaggy sucked, licked and played until Daphne was close to the edge.   
"I can't- I ahhhhh!!!!!!" She let out a final cry of pleasure, tightly gripping Shaggy's hair before releasing. Slowly Shaggy lifted his head, licking his lips with a cocky smile.   
"You taste good" he chuckled. Daphne burst out with a red blush before giving him a playful smack.   
"Hehehe I'm kidding"   
"You're not funny"   
"Yes I am" Shaggy chuckled playfully gripping Daphne's wrists in defence, his lips locked onto Daphne's and despite the strange taste of herself, this kiss was amazing. Shaggy's hips were grinding uncontrollable agents Daphne causing her to moan.   
"Hmm n-now"   
"Hm?"  
"Put it in now" she ordered in a groan, her hands tightly gripping onto Shaggy's arms. A bit of him was scared but at the same time very turned on.   
In a rush Shaggy started undoing his belt and pants, luckily he always carries a condom in his back pocket. Daphne's hands roamed around her body touching herself and moaning, driving Shaggy up the wall. He could not get that condom on quick enough. Eventually he got it on and he had already lined himself up, rubbing his shaft on her opening causing Daphne to quiver.   
"You ready?" He asked one last time. Daphne just gripped his shoulders and nodded.   
And like that Shaggy was in; literally, Daphne's eyes almost popped out of her head as she gasped almost drawing blood from digging her nails into Shaggy's back.  
"Oh my!- Shaggy!"   
"What? What's wrong?"   
"You're huge!" She gasped again. Shaggy looked at Daphne confusedly, even though it was a big confidence booster Shaggy knew he was average.   
"Actually Daph, you're just really tight, in fact-" as he spoke he pushed in more causing Daphne to almost wince.   
"Daphne... Are you a virgin?" Shaggy asked. Daphne fell silent with her cheeks blushing pink.   
"No way, the Daphne hasn't had sex?"   
"Shut up" she demanded gentle hitting her fists on Shaggy's chest, it was hard to do anything with Shaggy now inside her.   
"Not even with Fred?"  
"It's not like I'm a nun, we would do things but we never go all the way" Daphne explained. Shaggy felt a smile appear at the thought of being Daphne's first time. Without a second thought or warning Shaggy started slowly trusting, Daphne gasped and hissed at the new pain moving inside her.   
"S-shaggy what you- ah!"   
"Trust me it's gonna feel really good" he said lifting Daphne from her back into Shaggy's arms as he continued thrusting faster and harder. Suddenly what started a pain become and endless bliss of pleasure.   
"Oh my ah! Ah! Yes!" Daphne started gasping holding Shaggy tightly as he pulling her hips up and down. Suddenly he pulled out and leaving Daphne a little tingly before spinning her around to her hands a knees.   
"S-shaggy?" Before more was said, Shaggy fully thrusted back into Daphne causing her to almost scream with pleasure.   
"You like this?"   
"Yes! Yes!" She chanted with every thrust. Shaggy started speeding up after a while then wrapped his hands around Daphne's long creamy legs lifting her up agents his chest with her legs widely spred.   
"Uh! Ah! Oh! Yes more! Shaggy! More!" Shaggy chuckled at her demands as he placed sloppy hot kisses along her neck. The two were at it for about a few more minutes before Shaggy finally hit Daphne's sweet spot causing her to orgasm and himself too.   
The two collapsed next to each other gasping for air while sweat dripped down their bodies.   
"Shit, that was amazing" Daphne giggled leaning into Shaggy while his arms wrapped her up tightly.   
"Hottest sex I've ever had" Shaggy stated resting his chin on Daphne's head.   
"You've had sex before?" Daphne asked trying to imagine their goofball Shaggy having casual sex.   
"Once or twice, my first time was a bit of a solid with a friend who wanted to lose it before college-"   
"You first time was with a college girl?"   
"Yeah, aren't I blessed?" Shaggy chuckled.   
"So how was I compared to them?" Daphne asked slowly feeling a little weird, what if she wasn't that good, in fact what if she was bad. Shaggy smiled at her and holding close placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.   
"You were amazing"   
"Really?"   
"Yeah" the two couldn't help and smile at each other before slowly dozing off in each other's arms. 

That morning Shaggy awoke to the sound of the van door opening and the bright ray of sunlight hitting him right in the face.   
"Hm! What the-" he moaned looking at who opened the door, it was the owners to the van finally sober and staring at Shaggy topless.   
"Dude you gonna be in there forever?" They asked in a monotone voice.   
"Like sorry man, lost track a time I guess" he said slowly sitting up, he turned to feel Daphne but she was gone.   
"Yo, any of you's see a chick? Red hair, wears lots of purple?"   
"Sorry man but we didn't see any chick and we really go get moving"   
"Sure, sorry" shaggy replied quickly grabbing his shirt before hopping out of the van, he started scanning around while putting on his shirt.   
"Where'd she go?"   
Wasn't long before Shaggy made his way back to the Mystery van where he quickly spotted Velma playing with Scooby, Fred packing some stuff in the van and Daphne helping pack... Giggling with Fred.   
"Like hey guys" Shaggy called out, not really in his normal chirpy mood.   
"There you are Shaggy" Velma called out.   
"Raggy!" Scooby barked out running to his best friend. Shaggy smiled but then turned back to Daphne who looked less than happy as the others.   
"Where did you get off to last night?" Fred asked hopping out of the back of the van. It was clear that Daphne said nothing of what happened last night, especially to Fred.   
"I was just um... Just looking for um, food and ended up finding a hook up" Shaggy explained.   
"You dog, how it go" Fred laughed with praise as everyone from the gang suddenly became interested, all except Daphne of course.   
"She's bit of snob, but I thought we had a good time... guess I was wrong though" he said a little harshly. Everyone went a little quiet.   
"Sorry to hear that Shaggy, she's not worth your time" Velma added feeling bad for Shaggy, but also seem to have a depressed tone Shaggy noticed. Shaggy kept stealing glances towards Daphne who held her breath, her eyes were becoming glassy.   
"Yeah, I guess she's just not that worth it" Shaggy grumped walking past the gang and hoped right only the van where he collapsed on his back on the mattress then started rubbing his tired temples. The gang stood there awkwardly for a bit before finally going back to their tasks.   
Fred jumped in the front of the van turning the keys and starting the engine.   
"All in gang?" He asked.   
"Sure thing" Velma replied sitting in the back with Scooby who resting near Shaggy.   
"Yep" Daphne answered in a quiet tone, she hit stared at her feet in shame.   
"Daph, you okay?"   
"Yeah Freddie, in okay" she answered just staring at the window as the van took off. Her eyes wondered to the back of the van where Shaggy laid, he was taking puffs of weed which only reminded her of their night together; what have I done.


End file.
